The present disclosure generally relates to memory management of isolated guests such as virtual machines. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using virtualization in the form of isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to more efficiently utilize computing capacity from deployed physical hardware, as well as to increase the flexibility of such deployed physical hardware. Isolated guests may allow a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications and may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. During the deployment of an isolated guest such as a virtual machine or a container, there may be requirements for moving the guest from one host to another for performance reasons such as processor, memory, or network utilization optimizations. Migrations may also be performed for reasons such as changing network conditions, security requirements, or maintenance requirements. The present disclosure provides improved systems and methods for managing memory in virtualized environments.